Falling for you
by Red One and the Orange Child
Summary: After the Winter Cup and his birthday, Kuroko began to see more of his ex-captain. It started with texts, then calls and then hanging out. The one thing he didn't expect to happen was falling in love with him. AkaKuro. Drabble for Kate's birthday.
Riley here :P

It's Kate's birthday (Finally she's no longer a fetus) so I wrote this as a gift. I'm such a great friend.

Anyway this is T (possibly even K+) because Kate can't like even handed intense kissing so yea.

Enjoy the Akakuro.

After his birthday passed Kuroko gradually began to see more of his ex-captain, frequently getting text messages from him asking about trivial things such as how his day had gone and what the Seirin team were up to recently. It was almost like he made a point to text him at least once a day.

At first, it threw him off a bit but he slowly got used to the messages, his responses getting longer and more detailed as he became more comfortable talking to Akashi and hearing about his life in return.

Months crept by and the pair grew close, talking about everything from basketball to the things stressing them. Akashi began catching the bullet train down every few weekends to hang out and spend time with Kuroko, which usually involved a game of basketball (Which Kuroko always lost) and going out for food.

It was one of the weekends in which Akashi came to visit him and Kuroko felt like he was far too excited due to the fact that he was just seeing a friend, and it wasn't because he had a habit of trying to buy the bluenette anything and everything he could ever want, that was actually a little annoying, not to mention embarrassing, no Kuroko didn't know why it was but he was planning to find out.

Akashi always got the same train so he knew exactly which platform at the train station to wait on.

Eventually, a train pulled up and Akashi stepped out, looking as stunning as usual in black pants, a red button up and a black jacket, an outfit which probably cost more that Kuroko's apartment, and walked up to him.

"Hello, Tetsuya-kun."

"Hey, Akashi-kun."

"So is there anywhere in particular you want to go today?"

Pausing Kuroko racked his brains for somewhere to go but came up empty handed.

Chuckling Akashi watched the boy desperately try to think up somewhere, "How about we go for coffee and plan where to go from there?"

Jumping at the idea, Kuroko nodded and the pair began to walk to their favorite cafe, a small shop which they discovered back when Akashi first started visiting, chatting along the way.

Arriving at the cafe, a girl called Tami-san came over and took their orders.

"I see you two are back again."

Tami was a friendly girl who served them almost every time the pair went to that cafe.

"Well the coffee is quite nice and it's peaceful here."

Charming as ever, Akashi responded with a smile.

Looking over at Kuroko she sighed.

"I wish my boyfriend was this sweet, yours is so lovely. Well, I'll be right back with your drinks."

With that she left, leaving a blushing Kuroko and a grinning Akashi.

It was no secret no the pair that they often came across as a couple, what with Akashi acting as sweet and completely out of character as he did around him and Kuroko blushing almost all the time, it was pretty inevitable.

"I'm starting to lose count of how many waitresses have said something like that now."

The slightly smug grin on Akashi's face widened when Kuroko's face grew even redder at his statement.

"I don't know what she means, you'd be an awful boyfriend Akashi-kun."

The retaliation surprised Kuroko, at what point did he become so comfortable with the formidable Akashi Seijuro that he could say something like that to him without fearing for his life.

"Hey, Tetsuya-kun that's mean."

"You're not offended and I'm not sorry."

"No I'm not but still."

The pair fell into a comfortable conversation once their drinks arrived, discussing where to go for the day.

"Nowhere that involves you constantly trying to buy me things."

"You spoil my fun Tetsuya-kun."

"No, your fun is stabbing my friends with scissors and making people bow down to you."

"There are different kinds of fun. It's amusing that before you could barely look me in the eye and now you seem perfectly happy to make fun of me."

"Somehow you don't seem particularly scary when you're trying desperately to convince me to let you pay for my food."

Akashi had to surrender at that, honestly, what did this boy do to him. Before becoming close to Tetsuya he would never even dream of paying for someone or allowing someone to talk to him in such a teasing manner.

"Do you want to do see a movie and get lunch?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kuroko gave it a moment's thought.

"Sure, why not."

A small smile crept onto Akashi's face as he paid for the coffee (With protests from Kuroko) and began to walk to the movie theater.

Rolling his eyes, Kuroko grabbed his jacket and joined him.

During the movie, it struck him. He had romantic feelings for Akashi. He loved Akashi.

This realisation would be enough to make him go into hiding for the rest of his life if it wasn't for the realisation that Akashi probably liked him too. It might be egotistic to just assume that the Akashi Seijuro liked him but it was the only solution he could find when searching for the reason why Akashi acted to different around him.

Now he just had to test if his hypothesis was correct, easier said than done with Akashi.

Lunch went by peacefully, the pair chatting about anything and everything and eventually they headed back to Kuroko's place.

Putting on a movie, they sat down on the couch and began to talk about the things they did that day.

"That was fun."

Turning to look at Akashi, Kuroko nodded.

"It was, thank you Seijuro-kun."

The use of his first name cause surprise to show itself on Akashi's face, although it was quickly masked Kuroko still saw it.

"I believe that's the first time you've ever called me by my first name Tetsuya-kun, what brought that on?"

"Nothing, in particular, I just felt like it."

"Sure." The sarcasm in Akashi's response was blatant but Kuroko decided to ignore it.

The movie dragged on and Kuroko began to feel sleepy, leaning against Akashi's shoulder for support.

Feeling something fall into his lap, Akashi looked down to find Tetsuya's head in his lap, the boy fast asleep.

Looking at the boy's peaceful face and tousled hair cause butterflies to appear in his stomach, Akashi wasn't stupid, far from it, and he knew very well that he had fallen completely head over heals for Tetsuya.

Up until recently he had accepted that to be completely one sided but the bluenette's reactions to things which he did has caused him to become suspicious that there may actually be some feelings for him in return.

Stroking the teal locks, Akashi leaned back and continued to watch the movie.

Kuroko woke up slowly, his head was being supported and that a hand was running through his hair were the first things he registered. Blinking a few times he looked up to realise that his head was in Akashi's lap and the tender hand running through his hair had to also be his ex-captain's.

Stilling his movement, Tetsuya tried to make it seem like he was still asleep so that the hand wouldn't stop.

A chuckle came from above him at his attempts to come across as sleeping.

"Tetsuya-kun, I know you're awake."

Pouting to himself Kuroko moved to sit up.

"I didn't say you had to move."

Stopping in his tracks, Kuroko turned his head to look at Akashi.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You don't have to move if you don't want to."

Akashi's willingness to have him lie in his lap was the final evidence to Kuroko and throwing caution to the wind, he pressed his lips to the other boy's.

All the air seemed to leave Akashi's lungs when he felt Tetsuya's lips pressed against his and the feeling managed to stun him into silence.

Pulling away, Kuroko panicked.

"Sorry, I- uh... I'm really sorry."

Jumping off the couch, he took one look at Akashi's face before bolting for the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

It was a solid minute before Akashi came back to reality, shooting off the couch he dashed after Kuroko only to find the door locked.

"Tetsuya can you let me in."

"No."

The voice from the other side of the door sounded like Kuroko was trying hard not to cry which only cause Akashi to try even harder to get in.

"Please, Tetsuya."

That was about as close to begging as Akashi Seijuro had ever gotten but if Kuroko didn't let him in, he wasn't sure that he wouldn't fall to his knees and beg.

"No, I was stupid and now you're annoyed with me."

Sighing, Akashi rested his head against the door. Who knew Kuroko had a childish side.

"I'm not annoyed with you, please just open the door."

Kuroko was silent for a moment before there was a click, signifying that the door had been unlocked.

Opening the door Akashi took one look at Kuroko, who had tears threatening to spill over from his eyes, and grabbed him in a hug.

"You're an idiot."

Kuroko looked up and he took that opportunity to pull him into another kiss.

"I've had feels for you for ages, I just didn't want to push you into anything."

Partly a lie, the reason he hadn't told Kuroko of his feelings was because he was scared and he would never admit that.

Blinking the tears out of his eyes, Kuroko looked up into those crimson eyes before pulling Akashi into another kiss.

"I love you."

There was a pause as Akashi cupped Kuroko's face.

"I love you too."


End file.
